narutoworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Attributes are the basic thing used to define your character. As you level and train, your attributes increase. There are 6 basic attributes, which tend to offer bonuses to certain rolls. There are 8 derived attributes, which are combinations of the basic attributes and are then multiplied by 'multipliers.' Some uniques increase the number that the combined attributes are multiplied by. Basic Strength (STR) Strength is a measure of physical fitness, especially your ability to exert physical force on the world around you. Most strong people tend to be body builders, but ninja have developed training methods to keep a reasonably lean and not-muscly figure but maintain high strength, if so desired. * You roll Str/10 extra d10 for unarmed and weapon attacks. * Your Vitality is (STR+END) * Your Stamina is (STR+END)/2 * Many Weapons have a minimum strength requirement. * Strength determines lifting capacity Mind (MND) Mind is a measure of your character's ability to store, notice and apply information and talent. A person with high Mind simply * MND/10 is added as a bonus to Ninjutsu Strike rolls * SPR*2+Mnd is the formula for your chakra * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/60 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * SPD/10+MND/10 is your bonus to initiative Endurance (END) This is how far you can be pushed before your body can't take anymore. Endurance is used to determine your Hit Points and Stamina. * Your Vitality is (Str+End) * Your Wound Points are equal to your end score * END/10 is your bonus to fortitude rolls Spirit (SPR) Spirit represents your character's connection to his spiritual energy (chakra), his force of personality and his drive. * SPR/10 is added as a bonus to Genjutsu Strike rolls * You roll SPR/10 extra d10 for your ninjutsu damage rolls. * Spt*2+Mnd is the formula for your chakra * SPR/10 is your bonus to Mettle Dexterity (DEX) Your Dexterity is a measurement of hand-eye co-ordination and fine motor skills. Ninja with high dexterity hit far more often and use their hands better then non-dextrous shinobi. * DEX/10 is added to your taijutsu strike rolls. * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/60 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * DEX/10 is your Seal Speed Agility (AGI) This is simply how fast you dodge, and how adept you are at making your body bend and contort in relation to coordination and timing. * AGI/10 is added to your dodge rolls * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/60 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * AGI/10+MND/10 is your initiative modifier. Attack and Defense Modifiers A ninja has three primary forms of attack at his disposal and three forms of defense. Each of these forms of attack and defense have stats governing the bonus to the 1d20 roll. They are summarized here and explained for your convenience. Taijutsu Taijutsu refers to any hand to hand attack or weapon attack. It may also include some ninjutsu that are delivered through touch, but their damage modifier uses SPR instead of STR like all other ninjutsu. :Strike: +DEX/10 :Damage: +(STR/10)d10 Ninjutsu Ninjutsu refers to any non-illusion ninja technique performed with chakra. For instance, breathing a line of fire or blowing someone over with a gust of wind. :Strike: +MND/10 :Damage: +(SPR/10)d10 Genjutsu Genjutsu refers to any ninja technique that effects one of the five senses, manipulates the victim's actions or imposes emotions or thoughts on the victim. Genjutsu fundamentally works by messing with the chakra in your opponent's brain. :Strike: +SPR/10 :Damage +(MND/10)d10 Dodge Most of the time, the best way to avoid an attack is simply not to be at ground zero when it lands. Dodge represents your character's ability to move out of the way of attacks and hazards. :Modifier: +AGI/10 Fortitude Sometimes, some attacks simply can't be dodged. Lightning, for example, is usually just faster then any motion a ninja could ever make. For situations like this, the ninja's physical resistance comes into play. Fortitude is also used to resist most poisons or some other attacks in addition to dodge. :Modifier: +END/10 Mettle Genjutsu and some other effects target the person's mind or will. When that is called into question, their mental resistance is checked, not physical. :Modifier: +MND/10 Derived Traits Vitality Vitality is essentially what this game causes HP, in terms of mechanics. When you receive any damage, you reduce your Vitality by that damage. Unlike HP in other system, Vitality doesn't actually measure your character's ability to take blows head on. Instead it measures your character's ability to turn a normal mortal blow into a glancing one, only being scratched, bracing against a rock falling on you, so forth and so on. You may lose all your Vitality without consequence, but any damage beyond that which would bring you to 0 Vitality is instead done to your Wound Points. :Formula: END+STR Wound Points Wound points function like a secondary pool of HP. When you lose all your Vitality then you start taking damage to your WP. ***Here we'd describe what happens when you get damage to your WP*** :Formula: END Stamina Stamina measure your character's physical energy, how far he can push himself. Stamina is paid for to perform certain actions, mainly Taijutsu :Formula: END Chakra Chakra is a measure of your character's spiritual energy. It is 'spent' to use some jutsu, mainly ninjutsu and genjutsu. :Formula: SPR*2+MND Actions per Round (APR) APR is simply how many actions you get per round. See Combat for details. :Formula: 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/60 Willpower Willpower represents that 'little extra' every ninja can call upon to push himself beyond his limits. See 'Willpower' for details. :Formula: (STR+END+DEX+MND+SPR+SPD)/100, Minimum 1 Summary